Você pode me amar?
by A. Masen
Summary: Edward não podia deixar aquele bebê sozinho na floresta, o seu coração não permitia,a pequena Bella já tinha o conquistado.Ele podia ser um monstro,mas já a amava como ninguém.  "Amar pode se tornar complicado quando platônico, mas não impossível"
1. Começo

Eu sempre tentei me imaginar como humano de novo, não ter que matar pessoas, seria ótimo, não que eu esteja me matando por isso, eu seria um monstro se matasse por prazer, mas eu mato por necessidade, ser um vampiro nunca foi e nunca será fácil, ter que conviver e ser rejeitado , não ter uma alma ,nem um coração, não ter um motivo para continuar respirando, não uma família, e simplesmente, não ter alguém que daria a vida pela sua felicidade, que trocaria tudo pela sua vida.

As lembranças da minha transformação passavam pela minha mente enquanto eu corria pela floresta.

Flashback on

Eu corria pelas calçadas de Londres, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia sendo seguido, eu precisava chegar logo em casa.

Parei apoiando as mãos no joelho, e tentando pegar fôlego pra encarar poder encarar mais quatro quarteirões, eu estava com a respiração ofegante, quando senti um par de mãos prensando o meu pescoço contra a parede de um dos mais medonhos becos de Londres.

Enquanto eu tentava sugar o ar úmido do lugar, a pessoa que estava me segurando pelo pescoço ,saiu das sombras, e eu dei de cara com uma linda mulher, mas que tinha os olhos em um tom de vermelho vivo, ela se aproximou como um vulto do meu pescoço e eu senti o mesmo sendo perfurado, e uma dor cortante me consumindo.

Eu me sentia sendo queimado vivo, e em um movimento rápido a ruiva dos olhos vermelhos sumiu, e com a dor eu senti meus olhos se revirarem enquanto soltava um grito ensurdecedor.

Flashback off

Enquanto eu lembrava, sentia o vento bagunçando cada vez mais o meu cabelo, comecei a ouvir um coração batendo, um cheiro doce, e uma mente silenciosa. Corri de encontro ao aroma, que de certa forma me atraia, passei com rapidez entre as arvores, e me encontrei em uma clareira, o aroma vinha de alguma coisa que estava embrulhada por panos em um cestinho.

Me aproximei, me preparando para atacar, tirei o embrulho do cestinho e desisti , os olhos verdes me prenderam e eu senti a minha respiração falhar, eu posso não ser um monstro ,mas não sou tão ... eu simplesmente não posso.

Como ela veio parar aqui? No meio da floresta, sozinha, a apoiei em um dos braços e me aproximei da cesta, onde encontrei um envelope, abri com cuidado e tirei de lá uma carta, comecei a ler.

"Olá, eu queria pedir para que cuidasse da minha doce Bella, seu nome é Isabella, boa de mais pra ficar com alguém como eu, os jogos destruíram a minha vida, e não farão o mesmo com a dela..."

O que era pra ser uma carta ,se transformou em um trecho, eu não tive coragem de ler o resto, as palavras de repetiam inúmeras vezes, e isso só parou quando eu ouvi um gemido da linda menina de olhos verdes nos meus braços.

O.M. G, o que eu fiz?Eu machuquei a Bells?Opa, olha a intimidade Edward.

-Bells, você ta bem? – eu perguntei em um tom suave, ela resmungou e se encolhei nos meus braços. Eu não poderia deixar esse ser tão indefeso e maravilhoso, solto por um mundo, onde os melhores se igualam facilmente aos piores.

Peguei a cesta e a coloquei pendurada em um dos braços, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e soltava um bocejo, coloquei delicadamente a sua cabecinha no meu ombro. E comecei a fazer as contas, com o tamanho que ela estava, devia ter os seus quatro meses.

Depois que senti que ela tinha adormecido, comecei a correr em direção a minha casa, morar sozinho nunca foi um problema.


	2. Compras

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, percebi que teria que me mudar, eu mesmo tendo dinheiro, moro em um apartamento horrível, e não daria para viver nele com a Bells, percebi que ela estava dormindo e a coloquei em cima do sofá, e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas em malas.

Uma hora depois ,quando já estava tudo pronto eu fui para a sala, e encontrei a Bella brincando com uma almofada que estava do lado dela, a peguei no colo, apoiando a cabeça dela no meu ombro.

-Pois é Bells, agora somos só nós dois. – eu falei depositando um beijo na sua testa, de repente ela começou a chorar, OMG, o que ta acontecendo?

-Bells, o que foi? – A fralda? Não, não tinha nada cheirando esquisito. Sono? Não, ela ficou um tempão dormindo. Fome? Ops, eu não alimentei ela, He He He. A sorte era que hoje o tempo estava nublado, coloquei uma roupa direita e fui em direção ao shopping, com ela sempre no meu colo, depois de um tempo ela desistiu de chorar e adormeceu com os olhos cheiros de água.

Comecei a procurar pelas coisas que ela precisaria, e descobri que não sabia o que ela iria precisar, parei em frente a sessão de fraldas ,chupetas, mamadeiras, essas coisas e fiquei pensando, era só eu pedir informação, aproveitei que tinha uma mulher com uma criança ali e fui pedir ajuda.

-er... Com licença – eu chamei a atenção da moça, enquanto segurava um carrinho vazio com uma mão e com a outra segurava a Bella. Ela me olhou e começou a ter os pensamentos iguais ao de todas as mulheres que olhavam pra mim, a sorte era que eu estava de óculos.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor? – ela perguntou se fingindo de inocente.

-Bom, é que eu estou em duvida do que preciso comprar para a Bella – eu falei.

-Oh, claro. – ela começou a me explicar o que era melhor, e eu ia colocando no carrinho tudo que ela falava, até que paramos em frente às fraldas. – Bom, essas são as melhores, mas são muito caras. – ela falou indicando um pacote.

-Dinheiro não será problema. – eu falei e ela me olhou sorrindo.

"Alem de lindo é rico e se preocupa com o melhor para a filha" ela pensou e soltou um suspiro.

Depois de um tempo ela parou de andar e falou como devia ser feita a mamadeira, e por incrível que pareça mesmo com uma criança pequena, ela tentou se jogar nos meus braços, mas nesse momento a Bella começou a resmungar.

-Calma Bells, nós já vamos pra casa. – eu falei quando ela ameaçou chorar. – Não chora, não chora, eu estou com você. – eu falei e comecei a balançar o corpo de leve, quando ela olhou pra cima, acabou soltando um risinho e esticou a mão para os meus cabelos, que começaram a ser puxados de leve por ela.

-Ela é muito fofa. – a mulher olhou pra Bella. "E precisa de uma mãe, eu seria perfeita pra esse cargo, me separo do meu marido, me caso com o Deus grego e mando essa criança para um colégio interno" essa foi demais, primeiro, a Bells não era "essa criança", segundo ninguém me afastaria dela.

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda, mas acho que já esta na minha hora. – eu falei.

-Nada, meu nome é Aline – ela falou com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Eu acenei com a cabeça e fui para o caixa.

Passei todas as compras e paguei, coloquei tudo nas sacolas com uma mão e fui em direção ao meu carro. Mas, quem eu encontro no caminho?Quem falou a interesseira que quer mandar a minha Bells pro internato acertou.

Destranquei o carro e comecei a colocar as compras na mala, aproveitei pra usar logo a cadeirinha, tirei da embalagem e a coloquei no acento de trás do Volvo.

-Você por aqui? – aquela mulher chegou perguntando, mas por trás dela chegou um homem muito estranho.

-Vamos meu amor. – ele chamou.

-Vamos. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo e se afastou.

Coloquei a Bella na cadeirinha e fui para o banco do motorista, acelerei e logo cheguei em casa, tirei a Bells da cadeirinha e fui esquentar o leite.

Aproximei a mamadeira dos seus lábios, e por incrível que pareça, ela quase voou nela, logo não tinha mais leite na mamadeira, a lavei e levei as malas para o carro, coloquei a Bella na cadeirinha e segui para o Aeroporto, onde pegamos o primeiro vôo para o Alasca.


	3. Novo Lar

Assim nós saímos do avião eu fui pegar um casaco pra mim e pra Bells, não que eu precise, mas os humanos daqui iriam estranhar, abri a sua bolsinha e peguei o casaco mais quentinho que tinha, coloquei o casaco nela e peguei o meu sobretudo, o vesti e a envolvi nos meus braços, fazendo com que ela ficasse o mais quente possível.

Mesmo com a minha pele fria, ela se aninhou perfeitamente nos meus braços e soltou um bocejo, peguei um taxi, já que meu carro só chegaria amanha e fui em direção a casa que tinha comprado. Logo que o taxi parou em frente a casa eu paguei e comecei a tirar as malas com a mão livre.

Logo o mal educado do taxista que nem ofereceu ajuda foi embora e eu entrei na casa com a Bells ainda dormindo nos meus braços, coloquei a Bells no berço e fui arrumar as nossas coisas em uma hora já estava tudo em seu devido lugar.

Comecei a ouvir pensamentos de pessoas se aproximando e duas batidinhas leves na porta. Fui a passos lentos na direção dela, girei a maçaneta e abria a porta, do outro lado estavam uns dez vampiros, que por incrível que pareça, estavam tão impressionadas quanto eu, tirei os meus óculos e o espanto deles aumentou.

-Você não vai nos causar problemas, certo? – o homem loiro quis saber.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou mudar a minha dieta. Já tenho motivos para isso. – eu falei e sorri. –Bom, er...querem ...entrar?- Eu perguntei incerto.

-Sim. – a menina de cabelos espetados falou enquanto pulava.

-Entrem. – eu falei e eles entraram.

-Bom, nós somos os Cullen, eu sou o Carlisle ,essa é a Esme, minha esposa, esses são os meus filhos Emmett e Rosalie, que estão juntos, Alice e Jasper, que também estão juntos. – o Homem loiro que eu descobri se chamar Carlisle falou.

-Prazer, Edward Masen – eu falei e acenei.

-E esses são os Denali ,Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar, que estão juntos. – Ele falou indicando e eu acenei.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Edward. –A Tanya falou quase se jogando pra cima de mim. "Esse já é meu" ela pensou, coitada, nunca gostei de pessoas atiradas.

-Jasper, já temos mais um pra jogar videogame com agente. – o Emmet falou com um sorriso gigante

De repente a Bells começou a chorar e eu corri para o quarto dela, a tirei do berço e fui para a cozinha.

-O que foi meu amor? – eu perguntei. Nenhum cheiro estranho, então esta com fome, peguei a mamadeira e fui para a sala, me sentei no sofá e aproximei a mamadeira dos lábios dela, ela começou a beber o leite e eu olhei para os vampiros que estavam na minha frente, eles estavam com os olhos arregalados, só a Alice que estava sorrindo e parecia normal, logo a Esme ,Alice e a Rosalie correram para o meu lado.

-Nossa, ela é linda, qual o nome? – A Esme perguntou.

-Isabella, minha Bells. – eu falei sorrindo.

-Ela é muito linda – A Rosalie falou.

-Sim, ela é.

-Mas, se você se alimenta de sangue humano, como consegue ficar perto dela?É difícil até pra mim que já estou a algumas décadas com essa dieta. – O Jasper falou.

-Ela é muito importante pra mim, não suportaria perde-la, depois que a encontrei na floresta, eu senti que precisava protegê-la – eu falei e a apertei nos meus braços.

-Como assim a encontrou em uma floresta? – Carlisle ficou curioso, eu vi as muitas possibilidades passando pela mente dele.

-Foi abandonada pela mãe. – eu falei e olhei para o anjo que já tinha acabado a mamadeira.

-Meu Deus, por quê? – a Esme pareceu espantada.

-Pelo que estava na carta, ela não queria a filha envolvida em jogos, como ela.

-Ela é fofa. – Tanya falou tentando fazer com que eu prestasse a atenção nela. "Quando ele estiver comigo, eu a coloco na adoção, criança só serve pra suja, dormir e comer." Eu acabei soltando um rosnado, que assustou a Bells e ela ameaçou chorar.

-Calma meu amor, eu to aqui, ta tudo bem, você não precisa ter medo. – eu falei e beijei a sua testa, ela foi de novo com as mãos para o meu cabelo, começou a puxar de leve e acabou adormecendo.


	4. Ela falou

Eleazar percebeu o olhar que a Tanya estava pra cima de mim e o jeito que eu estava incomodando com aquilo.

-Seu poder deve ser bem chato nessas horas não é? – ele falou e lançou um olhar de reprovação para a Tanya.

-Saber o que as outras pessoas pensam não é legal nessas horas. – eu resmunguei.

-Ele Le mentes? – Tanya perguntou meio chocada.

-Sim. – respondemos juntos.

-Então você sabe tudo que eu penso de você não é? – ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Você não faz o meu tipo, e não eu nunca deixaria a Bella em um orfanato. – eu informei e todo mundo olhou incrédulo pra ela.

"Aguarde e verá, você se renderá aos meus encantos" ela pensou ,mas eu decidi ignorar.

-Me fale mais sofre a dieta de vocês, não posso continuar como estou. – eu pedi e o Carlisle concordou e começou a explicar.

4 Meses depois.

Eu já tinha me acostumado com a dieta, e os meus olhos já estavam dourados. A Tanya continua me perseguindo.

A Alice chegou à minha casa, pegou a Bella e disse que mais tarde eu teria uma surpresa e era pra eu tomar cuidado com a Tanya.

Me sentei no sofá e liguei a TV, não tinha nada melhor pra fazer e eu estava curioso pra saber que surpresa era essa, já que a Alice bloqueou a mente dela.

De repente eu ouvi três batidinhas na porta, corri até ela, podia ser a Alice trazendo a Bells, abri a porta com um sorriso gigante que se desfez rapidamente quando percebi que era a Tanya.

-Posso entrar Ediee? – ela perguntou e de alguma forma, o modo como ela chamou o meu nome, me deu nojo.

-Claro. – eu como o cavalheiro que sou, deixei e dei passagem.

Voltei para o sofá e me sentei e ela se sentou do meu lado.

-Precisa de alguma coisa Tanya? – eu perguntei.

-Disso Ediee. – ela falou , se jogou em cima de mim e começou a me agarra.

Quando eu ouvi um barulho de soluço e consegui me afastar da Tanya, na porta estava a Bells no colo da Alice com cara de choro e soluçando. A Alice pensava coisas como "Eu te avisei", tirei a Tanya de cima de mim e fui em direção a Bella, que envolveu o pescoço da Alice com os braços e afundou o rosto no ombro dela. "Ela vai te desculpar, mas se livra da Tanya antes, a Bells pode ter só meses, mas te ama como ninguém, e ela não gosta da Tanya, muito menos de vocês juntos" a Alice pensou e se dirigiu com a Bella para a Casa dela.

-A sós. – A Tanya falou e se jogou nos meus braços enquanto tentava alcançar os botões da minha blusa, mas eu segurei os seus pulsos e a afastei. – O que foi meu amor? – ela tentou se fazer de inocente.

-Sai daqui Tanya. – eu falei com a voz baixa e ela sorriu.

-Calma Edie, eu sei que você me quer, e não preciso ler mentes pra saber. – ela falou e envolveu o meu pescoço com os braços, os tirei de la e lhe lancei um olhar ameaçador.

-Eu estou falando seria, não gosto de você, e não te quero, você poderia por gentileza sair da minha casa? – eu pedi.

-Você não terá outra chance Edward. – ela falou com a voz fina. – Então aproveite. – ela falou e me Beijou, mas eu a afastei, já sem paciência.

-SAI DAQUI AGORA TANYA. – eu gritei transbordando de raiva e ela saiu assustada.

Sai de casa e corri para a casa dos Cullen, eu precisava da minha Bells, bati na porta e a Esme veio abrir ,como sempre com um sorriso Doce.

-Eu preciso ver a minha Bells. – eu supliquei.

Ela deu passagem e eu corri pelas escadas ,onde eu entrei no quarto de Alice,onde Bells estava.

-Pode comer minha linda – ela tentou dar comida pra Bella, mas ela se recusava.

-Deixa que eu dou Alice – eu pedi e peguei o prato das mãos da Alice.

-Ela não quer comer Edward. – Ela choramingou, quando a Bella olhou pra mim seus olhos se encheram de água e ela desviou.

A Alice saiu ,eu coloquei o pratinho em cima da mesa e peguei a Bella no colo.

-Minha linda, ta tudo bem, eu não to com a Tanya. – eu falei enquanto mexia no cabelo dela. – ela que me agarrou. – eu falei e beijei a sua cabeça. – Eu te amo Bells, nunca vou te deixar, nunca. – eu falei e a apertei em meus braços.

-Ed. – ela falou. Ela falou? "Era essa a surpresa Edward" Alice pensou enquanto saltitava pela sala.

-Meu amor... Repete. – eu pedi ,se pudesse chorar, eu com certeza estaria.

-Ed. – ela repetiu e sorriu, o jeito que ela chamou o meu nome, foi diferente, eu não tinha a sensação de nojo que eu tive com a Tanya hoje, muito pelo contrário, uma onda de felicidade me inundou e eu abri um sorriso gigante.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e deu um beijo na minha bochecha, o que me deixou um pouco bobo.

-Ed. – ela apertou os bracinhos no meu pescoço e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.


	5. Je t'aime

Acabei de dar a comida a ela e a peguei no colo.

-Então Bells, pronta pra ir pra casa? – eu perguntei e ela soltou um suspiro.

Desci as escadas com ela no colo e encontrei a Esme, Rosalie e a Alice falando com a Tânia.

-Querida, ele não te quer, o Edward já não te disse isso? – a Esme falava.

-Ele me quer sim, mas aquele demoniozinho da Isabela só atrapalha. – ela rosnou.

-Olha como fala da Bells. – A Rosalie rosnou também, e em uma fração de segundos já estava em cima da Tânia, que com o susto caiu pra trás.

-E você acha que ela é o que?Um anjinho que não, ela só sabe atrapalhar a vida alheia, se ela não existisse, eu teria o meu Ed. Por mim, ela teria morrido naquela bendita clareira, um leão teria aproveitado muito mais. – ela despejou e eu ouvi o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo, e por lá passaram os outros Cullen e os outros Denali.

-Tânia, é melhor você se retirar. – a Esme falou em um tom de voz que eu não esperava dela.

E eu comecei a sentir o corpinho da Bells tremer e vi lagrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, acompanhados de soluços.

-Calma ,eu to aqui. – eu falei, mas o choro da Bells chamou a atenção de todos ,que correram para o nosso lado.

-O que ela tem? – a Rose perguntou.

-Ela ouviu toda a briga. – a Alice falou.

-E esta se sentindo culpada. – O Jasper emendou.

-Bells ,não é sua culpa. – eu falei enquanto colocava ela deitada nos meus braços.

-A CULPA É DELA SIM. – A Tânia gritou e o Emmett e o Jasper a arrastaram pra fora da casa.

-É melhor eu ir pra casa. – eu falei e abracei a Bells.

-Edward a coloque pra dormir no seu quarto, ela não vai conseguir dormir no berço. – A Alice falou. "E feche as janelas e as portas da sua casa, a Tânia vai tentar entrar lá" ela pensou e eu assenti discretamente.

Eles se despediram da gente e nós fomos pra casa, entramos, e eu fui fazer tudo que a Alice falou. Puis um pijama na Bells,e a coloquei no cercadinho enquanto ia trocar de roupa. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca sem estampa.

Fui pegar a Bells e a encontrei brincando com uns dadinhos de pelúcia.

-Vem Bells. – eu a peguei e ela veio pro meu colo com um dos dadinhos, me deitei na cama colocando ela do meu lado.

-Ediii – ela falou e começou a balançar o dadinho.

-O que é isso Bells? – eu perguntei e tirei o dado de suas mãozinhas ,comecei a gira-lo e encontrei em um dos lados, um coração.

-Ed. – ela falou e aponto pro coração.

-Eu também te amo minha Bells. – eu falei e dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

-Amo. – ela repetiu e me abraçou.

Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou.

-Ed amo. – ela sussurrou e adormeceu.

-Je t'aime (Eu te amo) – eu sussurrei no seu ouvi.

-Ed amo. – ela resmungou ainda dormindo e eu sorri.


End file.
